


Wedding day

by enaelyork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Humour, Love, M/M, Stobotnik, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: My answer to an amazing request about a wedding between Stone and Robotnik.Imagine if Robotnik and Stone decide to marry after doctor return from Mushroom Planet.But this wedding cannot be done without a very special guest ...
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 47





	Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !  
> There's my second Stobotnik Fanfiction 
> 
> English is not my native speak

Several months had passed since Robotnik had come back from Mushroom planet with desire of revenge. Lot of thing happened since then, including the fact that he managed to capture and neutralize Sonic.

But all of this, he would have been unable to do without him.

Agent Stone had worked tirelessly for his return to Earth, he had also done everything possible to allow him to get his hands on Sonic and Robotnik had realized that his dedication to him was much more than loyalty.

He had also realized, far from him on this horrible planet, how much he missed him.

It was with great emotion that they had found themselves, especially that during his long journey, Robotnik had not only realized the importance of Stone in his eyes, but also the fact that he could not no longer live without him.

And it’s why he decided to ask Stone to marry him.

He’s been training every night since the idea crossed his mind. But for his request to be perfect, he had been able to count on the precious help of Agent Roc.

It was he, with his deadpan expression, who had to make him understand when he was too direct or, the opposite, so long.

This request had been made successfully, he had, for once, prepared the latte for Stone and had written on his goblet “Will you marry me?” The joy in Stone’s expression at this time will forever remain in his heart.

Agent Stone was so exciting to prepare the wedding, he had chosen the place and the meal, and Robotnik was content to accept. Of course, he didn’t matter where and how it happened, what mattered to him was being with Stone forever.

But when he got to him with a notebook and a pen, things were complicated.

“Ivo …”

He looked up at his future husband, since they hadn’t decided to get married, Stone called him exclusively by his first name.

“We have to think of a very important choice for our marriage!” “

Robotnik was intrigued.

"Well, we need a ceremonial master!” And then we have to choose our guests. “

The panic.

"Why are you looking me like that, Ivo?

\- Can’t we just get married for the two of us? ”

When he saw the stone’s face, he know that the answer was no. Without a word, Stone give him a sheet of paper.

“You have to find the master of ceremonie, and we’re making a guest list for tonight!”

Robotnik then gave him a pleading look.

“I already have the master of ceremonies.

\- Ivo … I already told you that …

\- He’s my only friend! "He exclaims. The subject had already been raised by the couple, but Stone had not yet yielded to the whim of his fiancé. But this time Robotnik was more determined than ever. For him, this marriage could not have happened without his presence and he only saw him to play this important role.

"Do you know he doesn’t speak?

\- Speech is not important, its presence if! ”

Stone grimaced, thinking, he had a hard time standing up to Robotnik.

“Good … you won!” “He exclaims while giving up. "Anyway, I don’t know how to refuse you anything!” “

Robotnik couldn’t contain his joy and wrote the name on the sheet.

The one and only name on his guest list.

—-

The day had arrived.

Robotnik had sold off his scientist outfit for a neutral black suit, while Agent Stone had wanted to change colors, opting for burgundy color suit and a dark tie.

The doctor was waiting for his future husband in front of a soberly decorated arch and he was holding in his arms a massive rock covered with a little moss.

"Agent Roc, I have never been so stressed in my life. Thank you for being there for me today.

"I couldn’t miss this important moment,” said Robotnik, distorting his voice to make the rock speak.

When Stone arrived, he looked at him from head to toe, he had always been attractive, but burgundy was a color that suited him in a wonderful way.

He smiles at him.

“Aren’t you wearing a wedding dress?” “

Stone looked at him in amazement.

” I was joking ! He continued when he saw Stone about to scream. “ You are beautiful. He added to soften his future husband.

” You’re ready ? Stone said with a look of admiration.

Robotnik nodded, his body trembling with emotion as he placed the rock on the altar to begin the ceremony.

“We are here today to celebrate the marriage of …”

He stops talking for a moment with that strange voice. Stone gave him an accusing look.

“What?

\- Are you serious Ivo? Are you really making him talk? ”

\- Chut! He said, putting a finger to his mouth. “No one noticed …”  
“But nobody is here !” said Stone.  
“Yes…And… Nobody cares !”

Stone sighs, his husband was decidedly amazing.

It was therefore Agent Roc who took care of the exchange of vows.

“I declare you married! Robotnik said, taking the voice of Agent Roc. "You can kiss the groom …” And Robotnik took Stone’s face in his hands and kissed his lips.


End file.
